Questionable Existence
by sakurasapprentice7
Summary: I'm slowly seeping closer to the path of darkness... What is there for me in this world? What is the point of my existence? I only recieved this answer recently when I met three boys... My path is not of darkness or light but twilight...
1. Chapter 1

**First KH fanfic YAY! :):) This is dedicated to my wonderful friend who is 17 today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy they are the property of Square Enix and... -snore-**

Chapter 1

I took a deep breath and released a sigh... I took a step of the car.

"Hinata-chan..."

I glance at the woman who has been taking care of me for a while now. She and her husband hold the broken record of the longest to be my foster parents. Almost a year now. Though their name is Iwase, I try not to get attached to the name Iwase Hinata... as the series of names I have posessed for the majority of my life-time have all become cluttered in my mind. It's my seventeenth birthday next week... does anyone realise that?

"I'm sorry..." she bowed, "My husband also wa-"

"Iwase-san, it isn't your fault that he became ill and that you can no longer care for me... I understand."

Ten years now, I have been an orphan. My memory of my parents, it has become clouded. How can I forget them so simply?

"Back to square one..." I whispered looking at the orphanage I, unfortunately, knew so well.

"I'll walk you inside," Iwase-san said quietly.

I followed close behind and entered through the large, wooden doors.

***

Papers were signed and I was assigned to a new room... at least I got my own room this time. There's a knock on my door indicating dinner. The other orphans don't talk to me, probably because I'm living proof that not everyone gets away. I'm probably the oldest here, I don't want the younger childrens hope to be drained out... as mine has...

"Huh?" A bug? I thought I saw a black thing with-

Knock! Knock!

I go downstairs and see the young teens of the building sitting with Mori-san. Mori-san is in her late forties and her with her aunt and uncle have run this orphanage for, certainly, longer than my lifetime.

Mr. Mori smiles at me as I take a seat and Mori-san only snorts, "Back again Hinata? What on earth do you do to those who take you on as a burden?"

"Chira!" Mr. Mori gasps.

"Gomen," everyone looks at me shocked that _I _had been the one to apologise.

"Itadakimasu.." I snap my chopsticks apart and dig into the rice. Everyone resumed with their own meal.

It was then that I noticed, "Mr. Mori?"

He looked up at me, "N-nani?"

"Where is Mrs. Mori?" She had always reassured me. She was so kind, Mrs. Mori gave me alot of hope.

She always had...

The table was silent when Mori-san sighed, "She passed while you were gone."

I gasped, "Gomen..." I looked down sadly, "May I be excused?"

"Hai."

I climbed the stairs quickly gasping for air. Why? I wasn't there... She was like a grandmother to me. If that was the case... then I would make a terrible grand-daughter. Black caught my vision once again in my room.

"Tch. We need an exterminater in here..." I was angry. I don't want to have to deal with vermin now.

***

"Hinata! They're here! Try to make an impression!"

I brushed my dark green hair quickly, one more time and raced down the stairs.

My eyes widened at what I saw.

A butler was standing there... What in hell...

"He's here to take you now."

"Nani?! What about the interview?"

"Apparently there is no need for one. After hearing about your grades the Yoshida family wish to adopt you now..."

The tall figure now spoke, "Please, follow me, Hinata-sama."

_'Eh?! S-sama? This guy is actually serious!'_

I followed. Luckily I didn't unpack already though I didn't expect to leave so soon... I walked past Mr. Mori... he could see the fear in my eyes and I could see... guilt? I caught a glimpse of the man handing over a suitcase to Mori-san and she took it happily.

They weren't adopting me...

This family was _buying _me.

He led me out to a long, sleek, black limosene... Origional huh? He opened the door for me and placed my luggage in the trunk.

"My name is Patrick Smith, Hinata-sama. Pleased to meet you."

I stuttered over my greetings and then composed myself, "Please don't call me that. Hinata will be fine Patrick-san."

He looked at me via the mirror. I suppose he expected me to take full advantage of this new circumstance. To be already adapted to the spoiled brat treatment.

He then, unexpectedly, smiled kindly, "As you wish Hinata-chan."

***

I entered the huge, fancy house or should I say mansion? I, at least, expected the couple to be waiting to greet me. However, the only welcoming I recieved was eerie silence.

"Yoshida-sama and his wife are currently at a meeting. You see, they run a company-"

"Yoshida..." I whispered. I knew who they were now. Millionares, no... billionares. This was every orphans dream yet it made me feel sick.

_'What do they want with **me**?'_

"You shall meet them at dinner tonight, Hinata-chan... Until then you may explore..."

***

The house certainly was magnificent. My room was huge though not to my tastes. I don't exactly despise the colour of pink (though I am not fond of the particular shade of it used) but the room was far to... extravigent for me. I only needed and wanted the necessities. My favourite room has definetly been the library. It was filled with books, from fact to fiction, fantasy to action, romance to... well... you get the point. What excited me about this room was the huge window that overlooked a magnificent garden. No matter the weather it would be perfect to look out. In front of this window is comfortable, leather armchairs to relax on. The thought of it sent tingles down my spine. I loved to read books, fantasy and romance being my favourites though the odd horror or mystery would do me well also. I was certain that the majority of my time would be spent there.

I awkwardly walked down the huge staircase, half-expecting the old creaks of the orphanage's yet recieving none. Patrick-san lead me to the dining room. Sitting at the top of the table was a woman of her late-twenties stiffly. So this was my 'mother'?

"Konichiwa Yoshida-san," I bowed. The air around this woman made me think that I must pay her with the utmost respect or...

"You may sit Hinata," she said coldly.

Where was my 'father'?

She had her carmel-coloured hair in a tight bun, her skin had a perfectly light tan, espeicially compared to my pale skin. She stared at me with cold, honey eyes.

Dinner was brought in front of us, or rather the first course.

"Itadakimasu," I said. She said nothing but glared down at her soup.

Partrick-san was stiff, "Is something wrong, Yoshida-sama?"

"Not with the quality of the food... but with the quality of this girl."

I was definetly nervous now. My habit of threading my long hair with my fingers kicked in.

"Stop that!" she snapped.

I quickly slapped my hands to my knees. She grabbed one hands and inspected my nails. They weren't short and biten but not long like most girls my age. I thought them practical.

"You need to take care of your nails."

I scanned Patrick-san's grey eyes with my own light blue ones. He obviously wanted to say something like 'The orphanage are hardly going to pamper them with manicures, are they?' but kept his mouth clenched shut.

"Let me tell you the reason you are here."

She let go of my now slightly shaking hands.

"I am unable to have children. We need a son or a daughter to take on this business... My husband wanted _you. _You are an intelligent girl Hinata-chan, I will give you that... In fact that is the only reason you were choosen."

_Choosen?_

She continued, "You must _act_ like a protige... Your lessons for the violin begin tomorrow. Also, you have been registered into Seiyo Highschool as a senior student."

_'Seiyo?!' _It only had rich teens attending that school, however it had the best facilities and would be a **very **good school to go to.

She glared at me, "Screw up or dishonour me and you will be back in that rotting orphanage within ten seconds! _Do you understand_?"

"H-hai..." I managed out.

Patrick stood there shell-shocked, paralyzed to silence.

She finally began eating her soup. My stomach churned but what would happen if I didn't? This woman already had me scared of her.

After dinner I returned to my room silently. Tomorrow... I go to highschool...

***

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. The uniform was nice. I tied my hair in a braid and made my way downstairs.

After sorting some quick (slightly burnt) toast I looked for someone, anyone to tell me how I was getting to Seiyo.

Patrick-san waked down with a tray of breakfast. He spotted me.

I then realised that, that was for me.

I bowed politely, "Gomen Patrick-san I di-"

"It's alright," his eyes crinkled with his smile, "It is nice for a young lady to have her independecy... If you are ready, Hinata-chan, I'll take you to your destination via limo."

"Is that really necessary? I wouldn't want to stand out..."

He winked, "Trust me, if you didn't you would."

"O-oh!" I followed him to the car and we were off.

***

"Sayonara Hinata-chan and good luck!" he called driving off.

"Arigato!" I shouted back.

I turned to see all the rich teens walking around with such gracefulness and pride. Hopefully... I'll be okay.

***

I slumped down on the chair. It was lunch... and my day wasn't going so great... Intelligence didn't matter here, neither did being athletic either. The likibilty factor was all about how much money you had. I haven't met a single decent person yet. They seemed so proud of themselves for whatever their parents or grandparents had accomplished. Majority were spoiled runts while those who actually wanted to live up to high expectations were almost as bad (if not worse) with their arrogance. Maybe I should not judge them so quickly. It _is _only my first day after all... And yet... no matter how I look at it... there's a pain a darkness growing within me...

An antena catches my view.

_'Another one of those things...?'_

I stood to check it out. There shouldn't be any bugs in such a-

"Yoshida-saaaaaan!!"

I turned sharply to see a group of girls running towards me.

"U-um, hello?"

"Welcome to Seiyo High!"

"Arigato..." I was... shocked. From being ignored all day to being greeted by smiling faces. Though something about them seemed... faked.

"Would you like to join us in going to the mall after school?"

"I-I can't. I have violin lessons..."

"Oh okay! Tomorrow then?"

I smiled, for the first time today, "Sure," I answered with a nod.

***

The three girls introduced themselves and left, saying they would meet me tomorrow after school. I didn't see them for the rest of the day. Violin lessons went smoothly. I caught on quickly apparently. After doing my homework I was requested to go to the living room. A man the same age as my 'mother' sat comfortably on the couch.

"Ah!" he shook my hand, "I'm your new father."

My eyes widened, "Hello Yoshida-sama!"

"No no, call me 'Tou-chan'."

His wife's eyes narrowed at this.

"H-hai Tou-san."

"What a polite girl. You see, Rei-chan?"

"Quit the act, Tsuru! She knows she is being used like the rest of us!" she snapped.

"Tch," he looked at her with a completely different aura then the warm one I had recieved merely seconds ago.

She stiffened.

I could tell...

Oh yes, I could tell that 'Tou-san'...

Was much darker than he seemed...

His warm aura returned, "I have a present for you Hinata-chan!"

I was surprised at his sudden change of subject. He gave me a wrapped box and looked at me expectedly. I untied the ribbon carefully and lifted the lid...

To have the cutest two coal eyes looking up at me.

My eyes glistened.

"He's cute, isn't he?"

I lfted the silver pup into my hands. He was so small... he was barely the size of my hand. So soft...!

"I've never had a pet before..." I whispered.

"You can name him whatever you want!"

I concentrated, thinking of a name... "How about... Riku!"

I've always loved that name... It seemed to suit him so well. Riku licked me.

"He seems to like it," Patrick-san mused.

"You may return to your room," 'Kaa-san' stated.

I carried Riku with me however I headed to the library. I was so glad that my homework was completed now I could spend the rest of the day playing with him...

***

"Come on, Riku..." he began to whine again, he placed his tiny paw on my hand.

I poked his nose, "You are gonna make me late for school."

He flipped out his tounge, obviously proud of his work. I threw the rubber ball lightly and he immedietly began to attack it with his small teeth. I took this opportunity to leave for school. I would've loved to stay but if my grades dropped I would go back to the orphanage and who knows what would happen to Riku...

"Hinata-chan, you're going to be late..." Patrick-san said, opening my door.

"As cute as he is, Riku's going to be trouble..." I managed to muffle through the piece of toast hanging from my mouth.

While Patrick-san was driving, he looked back at me, "When should I collect you from the mall?"

"Mall?" I blinked.

Realising, I smacked my forehead.

"Tch. I'd much rather go back to Riku..."

"It's good you've made friends."

"They're not my friends. Those girls probably know now that I'm a Yoshida, adopted or not, that I'll have more 'power' than them within the school. They want me to drag them to the top. They're fakers," I concluded.

"I see."

"I hope that doesn't sound big-headed..." I added.

"No... You expect that to be their point-of-view?"

I sighed with relief, "Yes. They don't know me at all... I've always been able to read people... However, Yoshi- I mean 'Tou-chan' is very hard to read. I can't tell his intentions..."

Patrick-san chuckled, "Yoshida-sama is a very mysterious person. He has been from the beginning. Back to topic: when should I collect you?"

"I can just take a cab."

"No, no," he placed somethng in my hand before stopping. We were here, "You call me when you're ready to leave."

I glanced at the object in my hands... a phone?! I've never had one before and it looks sooo nice. I'll regret this, "I can't acce-"

"No, you'll need it for emergencies... bye."

With that he drove off.

_'Patrick-san is a nice man...' _I smiled before entering through the school doors.

***

**So... how was it? I have a series of questions to ask (yes Sora, Roxas and Riku will be in it soon! Next chapter actually)**

**Q1. Should I stick to 1st person. This is a defferent style of my usual fanfics cause I always wrote in 3rd person but this suited it more.  
Q2. Should it be SoraKairi & RoxasNamine or SoraOC & RoxasOC? I'm not sure...  
Q3. Should Organisation XIII be in this?**

**Thank you for reading and and please review!! :):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankies NinjaJynx for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Lets go shopping for clothes first!" one of the girls squealed.

I mentally rolled my eyes, _'What is this some teenage sitcom?'_

Then I gulped, _'I don't have any money...'_

"How much do you have Hinata-chan?"

I opened my purse and my eyes almost bulged out. So. Much. Money.

_'Patrick-san!' _Yes. It was him. It had to be. How can he spoil me so much?

"Unlucky... Your parents give you a limited allowance?"

_'Li-limited...?'_

The three dragged me off towards the top-brand stores.

***

"Risa!" a boy called.

We all looked towards the voice and 'Risa's' eyes lit up with hearts.

"Tadase-kun! Come eat with us!"

He was a tall-ish boy, with blond hair and deep brown eyes. He smiled at me. Now I recognised him! He was in my class, he seemed athletic and smart. Seeing him smile at me, as well as my blush, Risa narrowed her eyes noticeably. Knew it... Genuine friendship my as-

"Maaaan... It's raining like crazy..."

"Ooooohhh..." one of the girl's eyes lit up, "Let's shop for cute umbrellas!"

We sweat-dropped...

We raced across the street over to the restaurant.

"Taaaadaaaseeee-kuuuuun! You'll pay for us right?"

He smirked, "No need, my parents own the place."

"Kyaaaah..." the three drooled over him.

The food was... was... sooooo goooood... I mean this place was certainly top-notch and for a free meal I took the three courses while the other three females barely got through the starter.

Tadase laughed, "You have quite the appetite, Hinata-chan."

One of the dimmer ones whined, "Hinata-chan! If you always eat like that you'll get fat!"

I burped and covered my mouth, blushing from embarrassment, "Oops... Excuse me..."

After the meal we returned to the mall finding it only empty.

"Huh?" I looked around and glanced into the neatest shop, "Hello?"

The others joined me, "Where is everybody?" Tadase asked.

Risa picked up a pair of expensive shoes and slipped them into her bag.

"Risa!" one of her friends exclaimed.

"What? It's like anyone is around..."

"Risa-chan put them back! We need to find out where the staff is!" I reasoned.

"Oh shut up!" she came towards me, "Who do you think you are?!" I backed one step for each step she came closer, "You don't know what you're talking about... You don't fit in here! I have no idea how the Yoshidas became brain-damaged enough to adopt _you_," I was backed up against the 'emploees only' door as her words cut through me, "Who cares about stealing a pair of shoes when _you're_ trying to steal _my_ boyfriend! You filthy orphan!" She pushed me through the door.

"Ri-risa..." her friend stuttered.

"I... I wasn't trying to-" I could feel something... strange...

"Don't try to fool me!"

"I barely know you!" I shouted, this feeling getting stronger... and then there was a scream.

The two girls were shaking and Tadase mutely pointed behind us with a shaky hand... A body...

A man laid there, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. I crawled over beside him.

"Sir...?" I whispered.

I shook him. He couldn't be... dead... could he? He shook widely and something began to seep out of his chest...

Black... ink?

A creature creeped out, antennas twitching. I had already seen these things but never this closely. I was sure it was those things. I jerked back and Tadase pulled me up.

The man then was still...

"What...?" Risa couldn't get the words out.

"Run..." Tadase finally said, "Run!"

We dashed out of the store and heard screams, "Shauna! Denise!"

They were left behind...

I tried to stop but Tadase was dragging me, "We have to go back!"

"We can't!" he shouted back.

A huge number were coming out of each shop almost surrounding us. Risa ran ahead of us... only running into a group.

"Risa!" I'll admit I don't like her... but... those screams... she was dieing... or something close to it.

Tadase jerked me towards the only way through though it headed downstairs. Panic was evident in his eyes. A swarm of them were waiting for us, "What do you want?!" he yelled.

It almost looked like they were looking at me, Tadase noticed this, "Here!"

He flung me down the stairs. All I could do was scream as I managed to get a glimpse of him running away...

There was so much pain...

I could feel blood flowing out of the back of my head...

I was going to lose consciousness soon...

Those things were slowly making there way towards me...

I dug my hand into my bag and grabbed the first thing I could...

Everything was blurry...

I could feel my wet umbrella...

I swung it at them weakly, still lying down...

Everything was fading...

I felt something materialising in my hand...

I could see a black,

and yellow

key?

I swung it at them and I witnessed them disappearing...

A smile graced my face and all that smiled back was the darkness...

***

I opened my eyes slowly... The bed was so comfy...

_'Was it all a dream?'_

Of course it was! I mentally laughed at myself... only a dream cold have small monster/blobs that killed people and giant keys.

However, my head was stinging. I stood up, off the bed.

"Gah!" I yelped.

My leg... was in so much pain.

"You shouldn't stand! I think your leg is broken!" a worried voice stressed as warm hands pulled me gently to a sitting position.

I looked at the person who was helping me. It was a boy slightly taller than me with messy, blond hair that was slightly spiked up. He had deep, blue eyes that were filled with worry.

"Who... are you?" I panicked.

What was this stranger doing in my house? Naturally, I grabbed the closet thing to me, (coincidentally it was my _officially_ trusty umbrella) and started whacking him with it.

"Ouch! Would you- Quit it! Ah! Stop. Hitting. Me!"

"Roxas, is everything... okay?"

Another boy, who looked very similar to this 'Roxas' (except for the ((extremely)) spiky, brown hair) came into view. We all froze...

...Until I decided it best to attack the other intruder as well, "Stop. Hitting Me! Ah! Would you- Quit it! Ouch!"

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

We looked at the fourth person. He was much taller than the other two and had long silver hair with bright green eyes. My umbrella was raised in position to attack and I aimed for his head but he merely grabbed it and yanked it from my grasp. The other two flushed with embarrassment.

"What are doing in my house?!" I exclaimed.

The brunette tapped his chin thoughtfully, "You live in a mall?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

I took a look around and felt like an idiot! I was in a furniture store, sitting on one of the beds for sale, not my room!

Everything hit me like a book to the face **(lol :D**), "What's... what's going on...?" I suddenly choked out.

The silver-haired boy sighed, "You fell down the stairs... We need to get you to the hospital."

"But... those things... and-"

"You might have a concussion, come on!" he supported me and I limped to exit.

"I... I need to call Patrick-san..."

"Oh!" the brunette snapped his fingers, "Is this yours?" he pulled out my, now broken, phone.

I hung my head low, was I really clumsy enough to fall down the stairs? "Don't feel sad... Everything will be okay! I'm Sora!" 'Sora' chirped.

I gave him a small smile. The blonde followed his lead, "I'm Roxas."

"And I'm Riku," he smiled, "We need to get going..."

***

We took a taxi, luckily enough I still had all that money Patrick-san packed in my purse. The nurses asked me a barrage of questions but Riku-san handled it. Telling them that I fell down the stairs which seemed true enough... but...

"I feel so ridiculous..." I began, sitting on the hospital bed after the x-ray.

"About what?" Sora-san tilted his head looking at me with confusion.

"Thinking up those small, black things," these three were definitely not letting on about something, "and that huge key!"

"A key?! You have a keyblade?!" Yep. That confirmed it.

"Sora!" Roxas-san hissed.

"A key...blade?" It was out now, "I knew it! I knew something was going on! Tell me the truth!"

"Alright..." Sora-san mumbled, "We'll start from the beginning..."

***

Heartless? Keyblades? Nobodies? Organisation XIII? All the information whirled in my head.

A nurse came in, "Hinata-chan, you have the all clear. You were very lucky. Be careful you'll need to come back in at six weeks so we can have another look at that leg. Until then you'll be using crotches. The man you called is here to take you now."

She left the room and I whispered quickly to the three boys, "Make sure to follow me to my house. Come up to my window. I need to find out what you all are doing here!" Before I was able to give them all the details that they would need Patrick-san came in.

"Oh thank heavens you are alright Hinata-chan! Thank you young men for helping her... Would you like to come with us for dinner as thanks?"

Score! This was much better then I planned!

"Sure!" Sora-kun nodding, he looked like he was mirroring my thoughts.

The limo-ride was quiet. All four of us went straight to my room and Patrick-san said he would call us when dinner was ready. As soon as I opened the door, a flash of silver pounced Riku-kun.

"Riku!" I exclaimed.

Both looked at me. I visibly twitched, _'They *twitch* have the same *twitch* name...'_

I took my puppy out of Riku-kun's hands and sighed, "Riku... I'm sorry..."

"It's... alright...?" Riku replied.

I laughed nervously, "No... I was talking to... him."

This time Roxas twitched, "They have the same name?"

Sora, however found it hilarious. He was practically rolling around my floor clutching his stomach. I continued my (reaching creepy) laugh, "What a coincidence... huh?"

"Change his name," Riku _ordered _bluntly.

"No!" I exclaimed, "_You _change _your _name!"

He growled, "It'll just get confusing."

"But it's such a cute name!" I blurted out.

Everyone was silent, while Riku and I were blushing madly. Riku (the puppy) broke the silence with his happy barks of agreement. My face softened and I placed him down. He wagged his tail and jumped around Sora-kun and Roxas-kun's feet.

"We could just call him 'Riku-puppy' if you like..." he scowled, "...Please?"

His eyes turned gentle, "Alright..."

"Yay!" Sora-kun cheered, "Come here Riku-puppy!" he rubbed the small dog's stomach.

Roxas-kun sat on my bed beside me and Riku-kun sat on my desk-chair.

"So... what are you guys doing in this... world...?" it was still alot to wrap my thoughts around.

Sora-kun began the tale, "Well..."

---

Sora looked out at the crystal-blue waters. Kairi stood beside him in silence.

"What's with the awkward silence?" Riku suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Both looked startled, "Riku!" the younger boy complained, "Don't do that!"

Riku chuckled, "You guys looked like you were talking about something serious... You two finally getting together?"

Both went beet-red, and stuttered out, "N-no it's no-nothing like th-that!"

The older boy laughed again, "So... what is it?"

Kairi stared down at the ground and answered sadly, "Roxas and Namine..."

Riku sat on the bent papou-tree, "You miss them? It's been two years..."

This time Sora answered, "I know but... I wish there was a way we could help them..."

"You already have. They're whole, they'll always be in your hearts."

"Still..." Sora trailed off, then an idea lit his eyes with fire, "Yen-Sid!"

"Who?!" Riku and Kairi asked in union.

"He taught the King! He should know! Come on!"

After defeating the organisation, King Mickey had sent them a letter. Sora had memorised his words:

_Sora, Riku, Kairi,_

_Things are peaceful for now and I intend on alerting you three of any trouble.  
However...  
That doesn't mean that we can't still each other! A gummi-ship has been sent to Destiny Islands.  
Use it only in emergencys and to visit during the summer. :)  
I look forward to seeing you!_

_Yours sincerely,  
King Mickey._

They had visited the past two summers and actually weren't long back from their holiday. This did kind of counted as an emergency (or at least Sora classed it as one).They raced off to the place they kept the gummi-ship hidden and took off to Twilight Town as Yen-Sid's tower could only be reached through there.

***

They reached the train station without encountering a soul which was good seeing as it was currently night. They entered the train and it slowly crept into the night towards the sorcerers tower.

Unlike the last time Sora was there, there were no heartless. They made their way to Yen Sid's room swiftly and smoothly.

"Hey there!" Sora called, then he remembered his last visit... "Oh! I mean- ahem," he bowed and his friends followed suit.

"Ah... The Keyblade master has returned. And he has brought his friends," he looked at the female of the three, "You must be Kairi... one of the Princesses' of Heart from Radiant Garden..."

She gasped, "Y-yes!"

He met Riku's gaze, "And you must be Riku, the King has told me _all _about you... The heart that fought through darkness and earned The Way to Dawn."

Riku's eyes widened, _'How does he know so much?!'_

"What is your request Sora?"

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Oh right! Yen-Sid, we wanna know if there is some way to separate my and Kairi's nobodies?"

"Roxas and Namine?" the sorcerer's eye-brows raised.

Both Kairi and Sora nodded.

"Hmmmmm... Well, there is a theory I have wanted to try out... However, be fore-warned, it may not work and there could be **dire **consequences!"

Sora looked down and then stared, determinedly, foreward, "I'll try first!"

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed.

Yen-Sid shook his head, "No... All _three _of you will be needed for this."

Riku pointed at himself, "Me too?"

The man nodded, "This way."

He directed them towards a room that contained a machine with three spaces.

The blue fairy led Kairi to the right, the green fairy led Sora to the left. The red fairy pushed Riku to the middle. Yen-sid stood behind the green fairy.

"Riku, draw out your keyblade."

Riku did as he was told and Yen-Sid raised his hand, "Concentrate..."

There was a shaking and relisation flashed in the elderly man's eyes.

"A new journey is beginning! Make sure to look out for the one that draws power from twilight!" he stated quickly.

There was a flash of light...

But, like everything else, it returned to darkness...

---

**=D  
What do you think? I'm sorry if there has already a story about someone with a Twilight Keyblade but... I've never heard of it, okay?  
Please review and... hmmm... Ideas? Suggestions? All are welcomed! :) That's all see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Sorry for the late late late update! I lost this chapter but... hehe I found it again!! Thank you NinjaJynx for reviewing again and of coarse all those who put this on alert/faves! I added some more Japanese into it. If it's annoying or confusing please review and tell me, I'm just testing it out... Also I can leave suffixes for only the speech, I'm only doing that because it's in 1st person. Translations at the bottom! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Riku opened his eyes and pulled himself up. It was raining. There was a lot of annoying beeping... and yelling...

"Get out of the way!"

"Are you crazy, kid?!"

He turned around to see a car speeding towards him.

"Shit!" he leaped out of the way and rolled onto the pavement.  
_'What a place to end up! Wait... Sora? Kairi?!'_

The silverette began to panic, then he remembered what had happened at Yen-Sid's.

"'Twilight'? Man, I need to find those guys..." he looked up at the large building and read the sign stating, '**Seiyo Shopping Mall**'.

He decided to enter the place and saw no one.

"Isn't this a dang mall? Where is everybody?" saying that Riku then noticed the heartless parading about.

"Heartless?!" he drew out his keyblade and headed towards them.

"Oooohhh..." he turned his head sharply to the groan.

It sounded as if it were coming from the ball-pool in the centre of the place. He could see a head of brown spikes emerging amongst the reds, blues and yellows.

"Sora?" he dived in and pulled his friend out.

The younger boy looked at him, "Riku? Where are we? Where's Kairi?!"

Riku shook his head in response.

Then Sora murmured, "Did it... work?"

"I don't know..." he replied slowly.

Riku flinched, there was a strong amount of darkness nearby...

"Heartless?!" Sora exclaimed, pulling out his Kingdom Key.

They were disappearing...  
Oblivion was acting as a boomerang as it twirled through the shadows.

_'That's...!' _Sora followed the renegade keyblade and followed it to its owner.

"Roxas!"

Said boy turned, "Sora! What's going-"

"Shauna! Denise!"

Riku charged forward, "Someones in trouble!"

Another scream followed. The three ran as fast as they could to find nothing but heartless... fighting through them, trying to get to the people who's lives were at risk... if they weren't gone already...  
They saw a boy... around their age.  
Roxas tried to reach out to him, "Hey wait!"

"Get away from me!" he yelled pushing Roxas, who stumbled, and he disappeared in the distance.

"There!" Riku pointing at a figure at the bottom of the stairs.

The eighteen-year-old noticed a glimmer beside the person's hand but saw that it was only an umbrella... the heartless were making their way to the unconscious person. With one swipe they all disintegrated and he got a better look at the victim. She was a girl only a little younger than himself.

"Hey... wake up..." he nursed her head on his lap.

A sticky substance was soaking his jeans.

"Blood..." he whispered.

He picked the girl up bridal-style and shouted to his companions, "We gotta get her out of here!"

***

"So... we bandaged you up and soon after that you woke up," Sora-kun finished with a breath.

I glanced over at Riku-kun, _'Why did Sora-kun have to say... br-bridal-style?!'_

The tall boy was slightly blushing from recalling the memory.

Sora-kun turned to his nobody, "Say, Roxas... with all the drama of the heartless and Riku's sudden hormones-"

"Sora!" Riku interjected.

"-you never told us what happened..." he ignored the older boy.

"I... I don't really know myself..."

There was a knock at the door, "Dinner's ready," Patrick-san announced with a smile.

***

Dinner was a quiet one... I was so glad that my 'parents' seemed to be away... Patrick-san didn't ask to many questions, for which I was grateful. I wonder if the three boys will be staying for much longer... What will they do now?

"Is there anything else we could do for you?" Patrick-san began collecting the plates.

"Well... " Sora-kun pondered.

"No, thank you. We'll be going now..." Riku-kun cut off his friend, raising from his seat.

"Doushita?!" Sora-kun and Roxas-kun exclaimed.

Riku-kun began to drag the two towards the door.

"Matte!" I scrambled to gather my crotches to follow. Should I just let them leave? When I still have so many unanswered questions?

"We'll be seeing you around Hinata-san," Riku-kun smiled before shutting the door, blocking my shocked face out of his vision.

_'I guess that... they don't have time for a person like... me... I guess... I got slightly attached too suddenly'_

"Hinata-chan, don't take the stairs, use the elevator."

My grief left as I digested this new piece of information, I twitched, _'They have an elevator!'_

After changing (which was **very** difficult) into my nightie (as to make it simpler) I entered my room to be shocked at what I found...

"What are you guys doing here?!" I was more surprised than angry, but I was also embarrassed, my nightie could be longer and I was definitely uncomfortable with three boys seeing me like this... although... the school uniform would probably be much worse.

"Window," Sora-kun stated simply.

All three of their eyes widened as they looked me up and down. They immediately directed their attention to anything else in the room.

"Anyway, we need to talk," Riku-kun said, staring out the window.

"Yeah," Roxas-kun agreed finding my lamp particularly interesting, "We have no where to stay..."

Sora-kun stopped looking at Riku-puppy and gave me his brightest smile he could muster, "So, can we stay with you?"

My jaw almost dropped, and Riku-kun glared at the keyblade master, "What?! I thought we agreed to ask her!"

"Yeah, but-" he sighed, "let me help you..."

I was trying to get to my bed to sit but Riku-puppy was making it difficult. Riku-kun picked the silver puppy up and pulled my blankets down, indicating I should get in.

"No, it's fine I-"

He gave this look of authority and I immediately obeyed... I honestly feel sorry for Roxas-kun and Sora-kun... He pulled the blanket over me and sat back at his original place, placing Riku-puppy on his lap.

"I know it's a stupid question but-"

"Yes."

Sora-kun frowned, "Hey, at least let him finish..."

I shook my head, "No, I mean... you guys can stay..."

They jumped up gaping at me, "Seriously?!"

I put a finger up to my lips, "Shhhh... There is no way the Yoshidas would let you stay here, so... you got to keep quiet."

"Oh," Sora-kun copied my actions, "Right... Quiet Roxas!"

Roxas-kun was about to retort when, "Where should we sleep?"

"Oh... um... well it's probably best if you guys stay... here..."

Sorastretched, "Alright, oyasuminasai," he lay down on the ground.

"Sora, we still need to talk about things!" Riku hissed lowly.

"Oh! Right... Hmmmm... Where's Kairi?"

"Sora-kun, to be honest... I have no idea. I'm sure she can't be far though... I mean you guys turned up near each other... Maybe if you come with me to school tomorrow she might be there."

Riku-kun nodded, "It's the only choice we have so far. Now, onto the next business."

"Do you _really _have a keyblade?" Roxas-kun looked at me with all seriousness.

I looked at my purple bedsheets, "Well, I, um, I'm not exactly... sure..."

Sora-kun raised an eye-brow, "How can you be 'not exactly sure'?"

"Well... I was not exactly in my normal condition. I could have been hallucinating or something...!"

Riku-kun rolled his eyes, "Put out your hand, " I did as I was told, "Close your eyes," I was blushing now at his low whisper, "Concentrate. Try to remember it..."

I felt something light in my hands and heard the three gasp, "Wow... I guess you do. Well isn't that a coincidence?"

I opened one of my eyes to look questionablyat the brunette. He gave me a sheepish smile, "Well we were told to seek out the one who was the Twilight Keyblade and... here you are. That was easy!"

Riku-kun and Roxas-kun sweatdropped at the brunette's antics.

Sora-kun ignored them and peered closer at the keyblade, "Cool...! Now all we have to do is train you how to fight!"

My eyes widened, "I-is that really necessary?!"

He nodded, "Yep, the heartless are attracted to the keyblade so... unless you want your heart to-"

"Okay, okay! I get it..."

Riku-kun looked at me, "That can wait... we'll protect you until we find Kairi."

"So..." I began to change the subject, "Is Kairi... one of your girlfriends?"

"Not mine anyway," Roxas-kun said casually, "I barely know her."

Sora-kun was spluttering and stuttering like a fool. Riku-kun only chuckled, "Well... she's Soras."

"What?! No she's not!"

"Well, you may as well be," Roxas-kun pointed out.

Riku-smirked, "I should say the same for you and Namine."

_Now_, it was _Roxas-kun _who was blushing.

"Who's Namine?" I asked.

Riku-kun, being the only one who could talk now, answered, "Kairi's nobody."

"I see. So... do you have a nobody, Riku-kun."

His smile slowly faded, "No... I haven't _technically _lost my heart to the darkness."

"'Technically'?"

Sora-kun put a hand on Riku-kun's shoulder, "Nevermind, that doesn't matter."

Roxas-kun stretched, "Let's get some shut-eye."

All three settled in various places around my room... Sora-kun was curled up on my mat like a kitten. Roxas-kun settled on my not-so-comfortable chair. Finally, Riku-kun lay on my fairly large window-sill. Sleep overtook me as I planned out the very difficult day that was going to be tomorrow...

***

I looked out the window of the moving vehicle, trying to catch a glimpse of the three...

_'How are they going to follow me?'_

Sora-kun had oh-so _enthusiastically _suggested that they disguise themselves as students at my school. He immediately regretted it when Riku-kun told him they would actually have to do school work to keep up appearances. Roxas-kun became too excited for me to refuse, apparently he had never had a school experience before_... I _was expected to get them into the school but it was going to be difficult. I finally reached the dreaded building, I exchanged the usual goodbyes. As soon as Patrick-san drove off the boys practically appeared out of nowhere.

"Hiya!" Sora waved.

"Gah!" _'How do they DO that?!'_

"Calm down," Riku-kun chuckled.

"How did you-"

"It was easy..." Roxas-kun pre-answered.

I sighed, "Let's just go to the office, people are staring..."

"Why?"

"Your... clothes."

Sora-kun looked insulted, "What's wrong with our clothes?!"

I raised an eye-brow and stepped up to them.

"I'm no fashion expert but you want to blend in as much as possible, right?"

As expected they nodded.

"Riku-kun's outfit is actually pretty normal, if he had a more average hair-colour, no one would stare at him."

He sub-consciously began tugging at his long locks.

"Though Roxas-kun's kinda weird... they're passable."

He looked at himself wondering what was the 'kinda weird' part.

I took another step towards Sora-kun, "Yours is the... oddest..."

"Hey! I'll have you know that this was made by three very talented fairies."

"How many people are staring at you?" I added to prove my point.

He looked around and began laughing nervously, "Eheheheheheh... Let's get going..."

"Thought so," I whispered in triumph. They had the whole 'girls are so mean' look on their face.

"That's where we have to get you guys registered."

Sora-kun nodded knowingly... yet it was obvious he was confused.

"Follow my lead," I whispered, I had a plan but the likelihood of it working was slim.

I dragged up my courage and tapped the office window. The plump woman pulled it back and smiled at me. I handed her the letter from the hospital explaining my condition.

"Oh!" she covered her mouth, "Should you be here?"

"Yes... I'm fine, and I don't want to miss out on my studies... also I would like to show my new neighbours around, they want to enrol here..."

She eyed the three boys, her eyes suddenly turning into hearts, just as I had hoped.

She brought out three forms, "Um, legal guardian?"

I pushed Riku-kun forward and I think he got the message.

"I'm their guardian, I turned eighteen recently. Our parents want us to learn the importance of independence."

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape. She was struck speechless by Riku-kun's voice. Things were working well! The woman turned a deep shade of crimson, "You three are r-related...?"

All three shook their heads when an idea struck me.

"Roxas-kun and Sora-kun are twins!" I blurted out.

"_Eh_?!"

An evil grin grew on Riku-kun's face.

"Yep they're brothers."

Roxas-kun and Sora-kun looked at each other up and down. Both shrugged, after all, the similarities were _incredible_.

Sora-kun jumped up, "I'm oldest!"

Roxas-kun kicked Sora-kun's shin, "Yeowch! Well it's true!"

Riku-kun chuckled. It _was_ true.

"Please sign..." she whispered.

I blinked; I can't believe I forgot the reason we were here... Damn distracting boys.

Riku-kun filled out the forms flawlessly only awaiting the 'twins' signatures. The receptionist looked at the forms and raised an eyebrow.

"Riku-san, shouldn't you have graduated?"

_'Shit! This is going to be tr-'_

"Sora and Roxas' parents wanted me to take an extra year to keep them out of trouble. Besides, the extra year will do me good."

I looked at Riku-kun to see why her blush was increasing ten-fold, only to blush myself, _'What a cute smile...!'_

I looked away as he noticed my stare, only to continue with a smirk planted on his face, "Matter of fact," he moved closer to the poor, hyperventilating woman, "If this school is as... great... as it's receptionist, I'm sure I'll like it here **very **much."

_'Eh?! Is Riku-kun... f-flirting?!'_

The wink finished it.

_'Oh, Kami-sama! He is!!'_

Sora-kun's mouth was covered to hold the giggles at the receptionist's reaction. She closed the window quickly after a "Welcome to Seiyo High! I'll get your uniforms right away!"  
Then it hit me.

_'...Uniforms?'_

I looked at a group of passing boys to inspect the uniform.

_'It shouldn't be so... bad'_

I was dead wrong...

***

"Riku! It's your size!"

"Shut up Sora! It _doesn't _fit, I think I would know!"

I burst through the doors, blue eyes narrowing, "What's with all the shouting?!"

"Hinata!" all three of them blushed.

Sora-kun was currently frozen to the spot, half-way through pulling up his trousers.

_'Key... boxers...?'_

Roxas-kun was the only one fully-clothed. Sora-kun hurriedly pulled them up full-way and Riku-kun had his shirt unbuttoned, arms crossed with a sour and embarrassed look on his face.  
I sighed and began buttoning it up, "Just leave the a few open, most guys have it like that anyway..." finishing up, I leaned against the wall, a tight grip on my crutches.

"We've missed the first class because of you three so let's get going!"

Sora-kun groaned.

Walking through the corridors, many people stopped and stared. Even with the uniform, the boys stuck out. Reason being: well... they were just _gorgeous_! Who could blame the girls who squealed and winked at them, or the boys who envied yet admired their physique? If these heroes weren't with me, I'd probably be the same, or somewhere along those lines. The whispers echoed through the halls.

"Who **are **they?"

"Isn't that Yoshida-san; the girl who transferred here a few days ago? Are they friends?"

"Who cares? Those boys are H-O-T!"

"Look at the tall one with the silver hair!"

"The middle one has such a nice tan!"

"What about the other one?! His hair is like honey!"

"Couldn't you just melt in those eyes?!"

"What a sweet smile!"

"Kya!"

This was going to be a **long **day...

***

Besides the random (and I do mean random) fangirl attacks, the day was going smoothly. I must admit, it has been nice having them around... I don't feel so... isolated. It was now lunch and Roxas-kun volunteered to get mine, besides apparently they needed 'to talk'.

_'What if they're leaving? Kairi-san and Namine-sandon't seem to be here... they could be talking about alternative ideas!'_ Tears began to well up from the mere thought of it.

"May I sit with you?" I turned to the seemingly regretful voice.

"Tadase-kun?!"

His eyes were cast down, looking as if he had just told me my dog died.

"Sure..." I mumbled.

"Look... I want to apologize... I know you probably hate me-"

"You left me to **die**!"

"I-"

"Here you go Hinata-chan!" Roxas-kun placed my food in front of me.

Sora-kun sat down staring at Tadase-kun curiously, "Aren't you-?"

"Oi!"

_'What is it with the interrupting today?' _I thought bitterly.

Riku-kun glared at Tadase-kun, "You're that guy from the mall!"

"Oh! That's how I recognised you. Wait! You-"

"You left Hinata-chan with the heartless!" Riku-kun bit out silencing his friend, he was so angry... I don't get it.

"Listen! I panicked, I was scared! _Anyone _would be!" Tadase-kun marched upwards glaring down at the silverette.

Riku-kun stood to meet his gaze (well not quite, seeing as Riku-kun was taller), "That's no excuse!"

"Stop it...!" I grinded out.

They continued to glare at each other, refusing to budge.

"Cut it out!" I whispered harshly.

Both sat down and turned their attention towards me.

"Let's not talk about that now. Tadase, what do you want?" I was unconsciously looking around... people were staring.

Riku-kun opened his mouth to protest, "Please! Riku!" I snapped, he cast his sea-green eyes to the floor obviously hurt.

Tadase-kun smirked at him and looked at me, "I'm sorry... I really like you Hinata-chan... Please, let me take you out tomorrow for dinner. It's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?"

Roxas-kun and Sora-kun's eyes bulged, "It's your birthday tomorrow?!"

"Oh... right..." How could I forget?

Tadase-kun grabbed my hands over the table, "Please? Let me make it up to you..."

He was staring at me straight in the eyes intensely, I felt my lips move as if by themselves, "Okay..." I whispered softly not tearing my eyes away from his.

The bell signalling the end of lunch snapped me out of my trance-like state, "Great! Meet me in the car-park tomorrow after school."

With that he left ad Sora-kun helped me stand, passing over my crutches.

Riku-kun looked at me sadly, "Hinata-chan... you shouldn't-"

"I'm sorry Riku-kun..." I whispered.

Sora-kun pouted, "I _still _can't believe you didn't tell us that it's your birthday tomorrow...!"

I shrugged, "I guess I forget about it."

Roxas-kun chuckled, "Let's get going. Class is starting."

**YAY!! I'm soooo glad to get chapter 3 up!! Okay here's the translations (I don't think anyone needs the suffixes but if you do you can ask in a review or PM me)**

**Doushita - Why (masculine tense)**

**Matte - Wait (as in 'Wait up')**

**Oyasuminassi - Goodnight**

**Well... I think that's it... Please review!!**


End file.
